Mitad
by Angelzk Sparks
Summary: (Adaptación de mi Fanfic Siete Días) [A/U] Después de despertar en un lugar extraño, Levi y Hanji ahora deben de convivir siete días compartiendo sus sentimientos y vidas. A la espera de lo que pueda ocurrir el séptimo día.


**Mitad**

Un día soleado y un cielo despejado se presentaba este día, todo parecía que iba a ser un día normal sin complicaciones. Hasta que ocurrió ese accidente.

Dos personas ahora se encontraban en un suelo de mármol, uno de ellos un chico de cabellos negros y facciones finas, la otra persona una chica de complexión delgada de cabellos castaños y lentes. Ambos sin explicación estaban ahí luego de que un auto se saliera de control y se estrellara contra ellos quienes solo cruzaban un paso peatonal.

 **"Ustedes dos simplemente están muertos, este lugar es el límite entre el mas allá y su mundo. Desde ahora en adelante sus almas pertenecen al inframundo"**

-¿Qué es esto? -pregunto la chica

-¿Quién demonios eres? -pregunto el chico

-Esa voz dijo que estábamos muertos, esto es imposible aun debo de hacer muchas cosas. -replicó la chica

-Tiene razón, aún no he terminado mi obra, no puedo dejar este mundo aún.

 **"En ese caso dejaré que uno de ustedes viva, pero no será hoy sino que les dejaré siete días para que elijan cual debe vivir"**

-No estés jugando con nosotros, como que siete días - comentó enojado el chico.

 **"Para ese día ustedes dos tendrán compartida su vida, asegúrense de no apartarse mucho el uno del otro"**

Así tan pronto como la voz misteriosa termino de hablar, ambos fueron transportados de ese lugar en donde estaban hasta un parque de la ciudad en que ambos vivian.

-¿Quien debió de ser?

-Acaso importa, ahora estamos vivos, ahora si me disculpas me iré tengo mucho que hacer -dijo el de cabellos negros y emprendió su marcha pero a los pocos metros comenzó a sentir una punzada en su corazón al igual que la chica.

-N-No debemos de separarnos mucho -dijo la chica apenas el dolor en el pecho le hacia difícil hablar.

El chico arrastrándose volvió hasta la chica.

-Qué clase de broma es esta.

-La voz lo dijo, ahora nuestras vidas están compartidas.

-Así que iba en serio que en 7 días vamos a morir.

La chica solo asintió mientras se quedaba sentada en el suelo.

-Esto no puede ocurrir, tú no eres nadie así que muere de un vez -El de cabellos negros agarro por el cuello a la chica en un intento de estrangularla, pero al hacerlo el también sintió que lo estaban estrangulando, así que soltó a la chica.

Esta al recuperar el aliento, vio a chico y le dirigió unas palabras.

-Al parecer también compartimos el dolor, esto debe de ser una medida para que no nos asesinemos entre nosotros hasta el día decisivo.

-Ugh, que fastidio.

-Justo ahora tuviste un pensamiento horrible, tal parece que además de sentir lo que el otro siente también podemos saber lo que el otro piensa.

-Arg Genial, ahora no tendré ni privacidad en mi mente - el de cabellos negros se volteo molesto - cuál es tu nombre.

-¿Uh?

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, si vamos a estar 7 días juntos al menos debo de saber cómo te llamas.

-Mi nombre es Hanji.

-El mío es Levi.

-0-0-

Llegaron a un apartamento el cual al entrar estaba completamente ordenado y limpio, además de que en medio de la sala de estar estaba un trípode y encima de él un marco con un lienzo en blanco y detrás una puerta de vidrio que conducía hacia el balcón del apartamento.

-Wao, tu apartamento sí que está muy limpio, además tu pintas verdad.

-Si me dedico a recrear los paisajes y sus sentimientos en mis obras. No olvides quitarte los zapatos al entrar.

-Sí, sí está bien. Pero oye no crees que este apartamento es muy pequeño.

-Entonces hubiéramos ido a tu casa -dijo algo molesto Levi

-No puedo, mi familia estaría ahí y sería complicado para mi tenerte ahí.

En ese momento Levi sintió el sentimiento de culpa proveniente de la chica.

-Estas mintiendo.

-Puedes dejar de sentir lo que pienso y siento. Es algo molesto.

-Como, sea solo serán 7 días los que estarás aquí.

Hanji se apretó el pecho y después rozo un poco sus pezones por encima de su ropa interior, provocando una sensación de cosquilleo en Levi.

-¿Qué demonios haces estúpida?

-Eso fue por lo de hace unos momentos.

-0-0-

Se despertó y lo primero que sus ojos alcanzaron a ver fue a Levi totalmente cambiado y preparando una mochila para partir.

-¿Dónde vas tan temprano?

-Hace buen clima, así que voy a ver si consigo pintar algo -respondió él y acto seguido camino hacia la puerta pero un dolor punzante en su pecho lo detuvo mismo dolor que sintió Hanji. Tuvo que volver a rastras hasta la mencionada -Olvide que tenemos que estar juntos.

-Cierto.

-¿No te importaría venir conmigo?.

-0-0-

Ambos se encontraban en una plaza con una gran fuente de agua en medio, Levi con lienzo y lápiz en mano empezaba unos bocetos mientras que Hanji solo lo miraba aburrida.

-Oye cuanto tiempo te tardas en terminar.

-Todo lo que demore.

-Como sea cuando termines de dibujar podríamos ir a otro sitio.

En ese instante Hanji sintió una profunda felicidad y a la vez una pasión que estaba creciendo.

" _Ya veo así que esto es lo que siente Levi al dibujar, al parecer le gusta mucho_ "

-De verdad te gusta esto, el dibujar.

-Sí, me apasiona, desde que era pequeño me gusta, así que pensé que podría llegar a las demás personas con mi pasión y compartir un poco de ella, por eso mi obra debe de quedar terminada.

Hanji se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de Levi.

-Hay algo que quieras hacer.

-Pues yo quisiera viajar por el mundo, quiero experimentar muchas sensaciones nuevas, tengo tantas cosas que quisiera hacer que no me decido.

En ese momento Levi nuevamente sintió culpa en las palabras de Hanji.

" _Al parecer hay algo que le incomoda, o algo que le hace sentir esto_ "

-0-0-

-Bien, a comer antes de que enfrié -dijo Hanji con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En la pequeña mesa en la sala se encontraban platos de arroz blanco con un poco de carne molida y vegetales. Levi probó un poco de comida.

-Y como esta, ¿sabe rico?

-No está mal.

-Ya, se que esta delicioso, siento como te gusta mucho. -Decía Hanji sonriendo

-Si lo sabes entonces porque preguntas.

En ese momento un sentimiento de felicidad invadía a Levi.

-Que sucede, acaso te sientes muy feliz cuando te elogian.

-Claro, quien no está feliz cuando lo elogian, además sentados así uno delante del otro hace que parezcamos una pareja real.

-P-pero que es lo que dices.

-Jaja Levi te estás sonrojando.

" _Si se nos fue conferido el compartir estímulos para no asesinarnos el uno al otro, que necesidad hubo para que también compartamos emociones_ "

-¿Levi estas pensando en algo?

-La verdad no.

-0-0-

Los días continuaron pasando, ambos compartían muchas cosas desde ir de compras, hasta salir de noche a lugares donde los llevaba Hanji, compartían tiempo hablando en lugares tranquilos los cuales siempre Levi los llevaba con la excusa de dibujar. Poco a poco los sentimiento de ambos estaban floreciendo y ya no parecían unos extraños, cada vez lucían mas como una pareja.

-¿Puedes ser mi modelo?

-Eso es tan repentino, acaso no solo dibujas paisajes.

-De vez en cuando quiero dibujar un retrato.

" _Ya que mañana es el séptimo día y para mi ella es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, podría hasta morir por ella_."

-¿Quieres un desnudo? - dijo pícara Hanji.

-No seas tonta, está bien que estés con ropa.

Así Hanji se recostó sobre el balcón mientras que Levi la dibujaba.

-Levi, me aburro.

-Apenas estamos comenzando.

-Pero esto es aburrido estar inmóvil sin nada que hacer.

-Mejor que te quedes inmóvil o quieres que te dibuje mal.

-Porque eres tan insistente con esto, ¿acaso será que me quieres?

-Aún si no digo nada deberías de saberlo.

-Vamos solo dilo.

-Que cosa quieres que diga.

-Quiero escucharlo de ti, vamos dilo, sino no modelare mas.

-Te Amo Hanji.

-Yo también te amo Levi.

-Ya lo sabía.

-0-0-

Ya eran más de las 12 de la media noche, Hanji despertaba solo para ver que Levi se encontraba durmiendo en su silla. Ella sale de la cama y va hacia el chico viendo que el había terminado el retrato de ella.

-De verdad, te lo agradezco -Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido busco una manta y le colocó encima de él.

-0-0-

Despertó bruscamente y empezó a buscar con la mirada a la chica de cabellos castaños, al no encontrarla simplemente calló de rodillas en el suelo, unas lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de sus ojos, los cuales divisaron un papel doblado que estaba encima de la cama. Era una carta.

" **Si estás leyendo esta carta probablemente ya no me encuentre aquí, ya que le pedí a esa misteriosa voz que te dejara vivir, pero no me arrepiento.**

 **Yo sufro de una enfermedad terminal, la cual hacia desgastar mis huesos y músculos, no iba a sobrevivir más de 3 meses."**

" _Así que ese era tu sentimiento de culpa_ "

 **"Por una vez quería vivir con la persona que amo, ya que no tengo familia.**

 **Así que mientras ese sueño no estuviese cumplido no podría morir.**

 **Con ese pensamiento en mente, el día en que escape del hospital,**

 **Fue ese mismo día en el que te conocí y empezamos a vivir juntos.**

 **A decir verdad desde el principio odie que nuestros sentimientos y emociones estuviesen conectados,**

 **pero si lo pienso ahora creo que esto fue todo un regalo de Dios, ya que estar conectada al corazón de la persona que más quiero,**

 **Aunque sea fuese por una semana, experimente el amor de toda una vida.**

 **Aunque ya no este, no es que hubiera desaparecido.**

 **Dentro de tu pintura, dentro de tu sueño, dentro de tu alma,**

 **Aun seguiré viviendo.**

 **Gracias y por favor no llores por mí."**

-Hanji... Estupida quien dijo que estaba llorando -Levi secaba sus lagrimas.

 _"De ahora en adelante todas mis obras solo serán dedicadas para tu persona, pero mi obra maestra siempre la conservaré. Tu retrato, Tu recuerdo."_

 **FIN**

 **Notas del Autor:** Este One-Shot es una versión ligera de mi otro Fanfic "Siete Días" el cual profundizo más la relación de los personajes y además de que conocerán sus trasfondos. Y claro habrá un final distinto.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _Texto en cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes._


End file.
